What's A Man To Do?
by Kailynn Yukari
Summary: Sam and Emily have been dating for a year when Embry's cousin Rissa Call moves into town. Sam subsequently imprints on Rissa. What will happen to Emily and will he be able to deny the imprint? [AU! Sam and Emily are not imprinted! Post-Breaking Dawn] [Will contain lemons and swearing]
1. Chapter 1

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea. _

* * *

><p>Sam rubbed his face and looked over at Emily, guilt crawling up his body. How had he gone from loving this beautiful creature to feeling nothing?<p>

_You met her_, his inner wolf reminded him.

Her. Rissa. She was Embry Call's cousin. She was the most adorable, enticing woman he had ever met. With her long black locks that waved and curled around her olive tinted face, she was striking. Her bright hazel eyes that twinkled when she was thinking made for quite a perfect picture. God was she perfect. Sam sighed and climbed from the bed. He had first met her a week ago. He thought she was pretty but nothing else. Then he saw her in the woods a few nights later. What she was doing there where she could have been seen by anyone was beyond him, but he was almost glad she was there. That's when they met eyes. That night he experienced true love and the definition of lust. She had been naked, one hand between her legs, the other cupping her large breast. Her scent of honey and cinnamon still taunted him

"Fuck," Sam muttered, resisting the urge to punch the wall.

He didn't want to disturb Emily.

_Emily... Oh god, what am I supposed to do?_

He took a deep breath and stepped outside. To his surprise, he saw someone walked towards his porch. Within seconds he realized who it was by the smell of honey and cinnamon drifting in the wind.

"What are you doing out here Rissa?" Sam demanded.

The small figure jumped and let out a squeak. Oh god how cute it was.

"Shit, you scared me Sam!" she scolded.

"Again, what are you doing out here?"

He couldn't show his feelings for her, he had to fight this imprint for Emily.

_You know you don't want to, so why are you doing it?_

Sam shook his head slightly and watched Rissa ascend the steps slowly.

"Sam, I don't know how to say this," she muttered.

As her gaze lifted, Sam felt his resolve to fight the imprint waver. She really did have the most striking eyes. They were almost golden, but not unnaturally so.

"Please just forget it!"

"Huh?" he asked.

Has she been talking that whole time?

"I know you saw me in the woods Sam, and I'm sorry you had to see me, please just forget about it," she said.

He could see her shaking.

"Idiot, it's barely thirty degrees out here," he said harshly.

He whipped his shirt off and promptly pulled it on her, much to her surprise.

"Uh, thanks," she muttered, "You don't have to be nice to me just because- Well, because I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid," he sighed.

"You just called me an idiot yourself," she protested.

"Yeah, because you came outside at midnight in a t-shirt, not for any other reason," he explained.

He took advantage of the silence to look her over. She was so short. She could barely top five foot. Her short frame held many curves though, and they looked amazing in his long-sleeve shirt.

"Why didn't you say anything that night?" she asked, "You could have yelled at me, or even told Embry."

"It's not my place," he said, "What you do is your private business."

_Besides, I was too busy watching to speak_.

He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his dick coming to life from thinking about her.

"Well, thanks for not telling him, I'd never be allowed to leave the house," she muttered.

"You're eighteen Rissa," he said.

"Yeah, and Embry is twenty, meaning he thinks he has say over what I do," she sighed.

She suddenly started to sway.

"Rissa?"

Panic fled through his body and he steadied her.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," she murmured.

He sighed and she giggled.

"I must look ridiculous, nearly falling asleep on your steps all because I did something I regret," she muttered, "Anyway, please don't let the other night ruin what could be a great friendship."

"As long as you promise to go home straight away and sleep, I'll forget the whole thing," he replied.

_Yeah right. That sight is forever burned into my memory._

She gave him a bright smile and suddenly jumped in his arms.

"Thank you Sam, you're the best."

_Oh fuck, she's so soft, so warm._

He subconsciously pulled her closer, taking a deep breath. She let out a very quiet gasp and stilled in his arms.

"Good night Rissa," he said, forcing himself to let go.

"Good night Sam," she said.

Before she turned, he saw the blush on her cheeks and a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

_Is- Is she really turned on from that?_

He cursed under his breath as she walked away, her thick hips swaying provocatively. There would be no sleeping tonight for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea. _

* * *

><p>Sam leaned back and let a small smile slip out at the sight of Emily dragging Rissa to the water.<p>

"Come on Rissa, just one swim,"Emily cried, "Leah's too stuck up to join me."

"Shut up!" Leah shouted.

"See!"

"Sam, help me!" Emily yelled.

"No Sam, don't!" Rissa yelled.

Sam couldn't help but realize the opportunity offered to him. He rose and saw Rissa's eyes widen comically.

"No!" she shouted, "Emily!"

Sam made his way over and watched as in humor as Rissa hid behind Emily. Before either girl could react, he pulled Rissa up over his shoulder. She let out a loud squeal and started kicking.

"Damn werewolf strength!" she growled.

"It'll be fun," he promised.

He walked into the water until he was waist deep.

"Please Sam, don't throw me!" she pleaded.

He heard a note of fear in her voice.

"Why?"

"I can't swim!" she shouted.

"You can't?" Emily asked, appearing at Sam's side.

"No, now please, take me back."

"You've got a beach full of shifters, I promise nothing bad will happen," Emily said, "Isn't that right Sam?"

"Yeah, I won't let anything happen to you," Sam said.

He almost winced at his slip of tongue but luckily neither girl seemed to notice or care. Rissa's heart beat calmed and she let out a breath.

"You have to hold my hand," she said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"If it'll make her feel safe Sam, you should do it," Emily said, "She should learn to swim."

Sam made a show of rolling his eyes but inside he was doing a happy dance. He would get to hold the hand of this beauty. He set her down and let out a loud laugh as the water came up to her collarbone.

"Damn it Sam, you should have set me down up there," Rissa sighed, "If a wave comes, I'm dead."

"I've got you Rissa, don't worry," he promised, sliding his hand in hers.

Her skin was very soft against his and when he looked down, he noticed a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Come on hun, just walk around and get used to the feel of the water," Emily said.

Sam followed Rissa and Emily slowly. He couldn't help but notice Rissa squeezing his hand every time the water rose slightly.

"I'm ready to get out," Rissa said suddenly.

Part of Sam was sad as that meant he'd have to let her go, and the other half was relieved. If he was to fight this imprint, things like this would have to stop. Out of no where, he heard the sound of a wave approaching. He turned just in time to see the large wave. Instinctively he picked up Rissa and started running, grabbing Emily on the way by. Thankfully they made it to the beach in time but he still managed to fall. In an attempt to not squish Rissa, he flipped them over in midair.

"Oomph!"

Rissa let out a groan as they landed.

"Jeez Sam, are you made of rock or what?" Rissa muttered.

He couldn't help a chuckle as she grinned.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Okay, you can think him after you guys stand up," Emily said suddenly.

The spell between them was broken and Rissa extended her hand to Emily for help.

"Dude, you're so lucky," Quil said, "That wave was right on top of you."

Rissa looked pale at that.

"Shut up," Embry growled, nudging his friend.

"I think it's time for dinner, what do you think?" Emily asked.

Sam could see the irritation in her eyes.

"Yeah, you ready for dinner Em? I was planning on making spaghetti," Rissa said, heading to her cousin's side.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Sam asked Emily, kissing her temple.

He could feel the anger melt off at his touch.

"Baked chicken and homemade rolls," she said, "Anyone who wants to join is welcome."

"We're good, I think Rissa's cooking is almost as good as yours Emily," Embry said, earning a glare from the older woman.

"Watch your mouth Embry Call, or no muffins for a month."

That made him shut up.

"Come on Em, before Emily murders you," Rissa said, "See you all later."

As they walked off, Paul let out a low whistle.

"Damn she is fine."

"I know right?" Quil replied, "Too bad she's off limits."

"Maybe for you, but not for me," Paul said with a smirk.

It took all of Sam's strength to not rip both boys heads off. That was his imprint they were talking about!

_Then claim her, let them know she's yours!_

Sam let out a breath and looked down at Emily, who gave him a big smile.

"Come on honey, I know you must be starving."

He forced a smile and took her outstretched hand, following her up the beach, all the while his mind back where Rissa had landed on him.

..

..

Emily turned over next to him and the covers slid down her body slightly, exposing her pink nightgown. He took a quick look over her and sighed. Frustration was beginning to set in. Why? Because he couldn't get Rissa from his mind. It was so bad he couldn't even try to focus on Emily the way he desperately needed to.

_Might as well go for a run, do a quick patrol._

He climbed out of bed and headed outside, quickly shedding his clothes. As he phased, he heard his fellow pack mate's thoughts.

"Jacob, I've got it from here, go spend some time with Bella," Sam said.

"You sure?" Jacob replied.

"Yes, now go before I change my mind," Sam said dryly.

That got Jacob to leave. Truthfully, Sam needed to run off his frustration without question. He made his way quickly through the woods, taking in the dark green foliage. He found himself slowing down as he hit a familiar part of the land.

_Why'd I end up here?_

He stopped on the edge of the woods and stared up at the house.

_Come on Sam, just staring at her house makes you seem like a creeper._

He sighed and started to turn around when he heard one of the most captivating sounds ever. It was a few moments before it came again, louder this time. There was no denying the origin of the sound. It was a woman moaning, more specifically _Rissa _moaning. Before he knew what he was doing, he phased back, pulled his shorts on, and moved closer to the back porch. It took a moment before he made her out against the couch swing where she laid. Her hand was down her pants, one leg over the back of the swing, the other planted firmly on the ground. Then he heard a word that made him freeze.

"Sam," she barely uttered.

_She noticed me!_

"I-"

"Oh God Sam," she whispered.

Well fuck if that didn't cause an immediate reaction. Her heart rate increased and he heard her breath hitch.

"Fuck, fuck, oh Sam," she moaned.

Her scent grew stronger and he could tell she was close to climaxing.

_Damn it Sam, just leave her be!_

He quickly turned and walked back into the woods, erection scraping uncomfortably against his shorts. As he phased into his wolf form, he heard her almost scream his name. He had to leave now, before he made a regrettable decision. He ran fiercely through the woods until he heard Quil's thoughts join his. Quickly he shielded his thoughts and phased out once he reached the house. He pounded up the steps and into his bedroom. As the door slammed into the wall, Emily jumped up.

"Sam? Wh-"

He shut her up with a searing kiss, capturing her wrists in his hands and forcing them above her head. As he pulled back, she stared at him in awe.

"Sam? What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing Emily, why?"

"You're never this aggressive," she replied.

He shrugged and let go of one hand, rubbing down her body. She was smaller in build than Rissa, making for a bonier body.

_You used to love her body Sam. What the hell happened?_

Aggravated by his thoughts, he unzipped his jeans and immediately plunged inside of her. She let out a moan and clenched up around his dick.

"Sam!" she cried.

He quickly rose into his knees and lifted her legs onto his shoulders. As he thrust into her, she whimpered. He felt himself slide deeper and deeper, until she cried out. Never had she felt so tight as he pounded into her.

"Sam baby, you're going too hard," she whispered.

He let out a growl of disapproval but slowed his thrusts. His body ached for the roughness, he _needed_ to feel more. He grasped her thighs and pulled her higher off the bed. Her body started shaking as he moans rapidly increased.

"Oh goodness," she breathed.

He felt her on the brink of an orgasm and knew just what would spur her on. As he reached down and rubbed her clit, her body shook around his dick, milking him. It was great but he needed more. Before he could stop it, images of Rissa flew through his mind; how she felt against him, how she smelled, how she said his name.

"Fuck!" Sam growled.

Fueled by thoughts of Rissa, his body forcefully slammed into Emily, emptying inside her. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes just to see Emily looking scared.

"What?" he asked.

"You've never been that forceful or rough," she said slowly, "Is something wrong?"

_So much is wrong Emily, but I promise, I'll try to fight it._

"Nothing baby, I was just a little strung up," he lied partially, "Are you okay?"

"Fine as long as we don't make this a habit," she muttered, crawling off the bed when he let her go.

_I've got to stop walking in on that girl masturbating, it's doing too much to me._

He let out a sigh and laid down, watching Emily head to the bathroom. After a few moments of listening to the shower, he drifted off to a tortuous sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea. Thank you LenaUley for your review! It made my day.  
><em>

* * *

><p>He wanted to kill Paul. Tie him down and rip his insides out.<p>

"Sam?" Emily asked.

Sam looked away from the group and raised an eyebrow.

"You're tense and look deep in thought," she said.

"Just thinking about Valentine's coming up," he said.

That brought a from to her face.

"Is that this Friday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I got a call from my grandma in Tennessee, she wanted me to visit this weekend," Emily murmured.

The news shocked him slightly.

"And you're going?"

"Well, she's getting older honey, it could be the last chance for me to see her," Emily said softly, "Maybe we could celebrate before I go."

"I guess so," Sam muttered.

He was half upset and half excited. He really wanted Emily around on Valentine's, hell, it'd be their second Valentine's, but the other part of him screamed about Rissa.

_This is so confusing. What the hell should I do?_

Suddenly he heard that familiar, enchanting giggle. He looked up and the sight made him grit his teeth hard.

"Paul! Stop!"

Rissa slapped him gently but the lust was clear in her eyes as Paul held her middle.

"Guys, food's ready!" Emily yelled.

"Thank God," Sam muttered under his breath.

He rose and headed to the counter. Emily was quick to rap his knuckles.

"Girls and young ones first, you know that Sam," she scolded.

"Yeah Sam, where are your manners?"

"Quil, I'm going to make you run midnight patrols," Sam warned.

The younger man blanched and stepped behind the line.

"I mean, I'm right along with you Sam, others first," he said.

Rissa grinned and moved closer to Sam to reach a baked potato. Her arm brushed against his and she sent him a small glance, mischief clear on her face. She continued down the line and the boys followed. Finally Sam grabbed his food and sat down at the table.

"So I'm going to Tennessee this weekend," Emily spoke up suddenly.

"What? Really?" Embry asked.

"My grandmother needs me," Emily sighed.

"We're going to starve!" Seth shouted.

"Shut up Seth, we have mom," Leah snapped.

"You guys can always come to our house," Rissa said.

"Really? I think that'd be great," Emily said, "These boys need someone to feed them."

"I'd be glad to," Rissa replied.

"Sounds like a plan then, thank you Rissa," Emily said.

..

..

"Are you sure you don't mind not going out?" Sam asked.

"I'm not feeling very well," Emily replied.

Lately it seemed the harder he tried to be loyal and loving, the more she backed away. Something was going on but he wasn't sure what.

"Emily, can you please tell me what's going on?" he pleaded, "I'm at a loss."

"Oh Sam, calm down, I'm just on my period!" she sighed.

"Oh."

No wonder she smelled different lately. That also meant no sex. He grimaced and thought of how wound up he'd been lately, hoping to get some the night before she left.

"I have to get to bed, I've got to be up at five to get to the airport," Emily said, kissing his cheek softly.

Sam nodded and leaned back on the couch. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

"Guess I can play a game."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door as he picked up the controller.

_Of course._

He sighed and dropped the controller, rising to his feet. When he opened the door, his nose was assaulted by the strong scent of honey and arousal.

"Hey Sam, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need a place to stay tonight," she muttered.

"Why?"

"Em has a girl over," she said, pulling a face.

Sam let out a loud chuckle and stepped back.

"Come on in Rissa," he said.

She smiled and headed inside, making a bee line for the couch.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything with you and Emily," she said, realization coming over her face.

"No, no, it's me and the gaming controller tonight," he sighed.

_Why did I tell her that?_

"Care if I join?" she asked.

He looked over and gave her a half smile.

"Only two player games I have are Sims and a racing game."

"I don't care which, I'm kind of partial to Sims but-"

"Sims it is then," he said, rising to put the game in.

"So what's Emily doing?"

"She's sleeping, got to get up early in the morning," Sam said.

"Oh, isn't tonight supposed to be your valentine's though?" she asked.

He nodded and she looked confused.

"Are you guys okay? It's not like you two to miss a chance to go out," she said.

"You're very perceptive," he sigh as he sat back down, "She's not feeling good."

"Should you check on her?"

"It's a girl thing," he added uncomfortablly.

Her face lightened up as she let out a giggle.

"Oh poor Sam," she sighed, "I feel bad for you."

He rolled his eye but secretly caught a peek at her as she leaned down to pick up the other controller. Her shirt rode up her back, revealing olive toned skin and the slim line of purple panties.

"Okay, you'll have to refresh my memory on this," she muttered, "It's been a while."

He ran her through a few instructions as she made her character.

"I love making characters, you get to make them look how you only dream of looking" she said.

"Yeah it's fun," he replied, trying to hold back a comment.

"Okay, your turn!"

He focused on the screen and noticed she got up.

"Can I grab a soda?" she asked, heading into the kitchen.

"Help yourself, you know you're welcome to whatever here," he said.

When she returned she held two pepsi's in her hand and a bag of chips in her mouth. She gave a giggle and sat down.

"I always have to have a snack when I game," she said, "That okay?"

"I'm always up for a snack," he said.

"Good, now let's get some social gaming going."

..

..

"I just don't get it!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Why would you go after him? I mean, come on, you've got the hot best friend right there!" Rissa replied.

"Most girls aren't interested in their friends," Sam explained.

"As long as someone treats me well and is decent looking, I'm always open to someone," she sighed, "If only more girls were like that."

"Yeah, it'd be great for all the friend zoned guys," he said, "It took Jake from childhood to wear Bella down."

"Really? They look like such a natural couple," Rissa mused, "Maybe it just wasn't time."

Footsteps approached and the duo looked up in surprise.

"Sam? It's five am, why didn't you come to bed?"

"Five?" he asked in surprise.

"Shit really?" Rissa asked.

Emily jumped and stopped rubbing her eyes.

"Rissa?"

"Yeah, I had home complications so Sam let me stay here," Rissa said, "But apparently Sims and movies kept us up."

Sam could see the irritation clearly on Emily's face so he approached her slowly.

"I'm sorry baby, can I make you breakfast?"

"Sam, I need to talk to you," Emily sighed.

He followed her down to their room and was surprised as she turned with tears in her eyes.

"Sam, I think it's time I be honest with you," she sighed.

"What's wrong Emily?" he asked softly.

He reached out but she stepped back. Pain hit his heart hard.

"I'm not in love with you anymore Sam," she sighed.

"What?"

That's when he realized why he had never heard of this grandmother before.

"You're leaving me? Today?" he asked.

"No, I am needing to get away to think us over," she answered, "My grandmother really does want to see me and I will go there, but this is also a break."

"Emily, I-"

"I think you also need to think some things over," she muttered.

"What? I don't-"

"I'm not stupid Sam, the way you look at her, it's like she means the world to you," she said, "Did you imprint on her?"

"How do you know about imprinting?" he asked rouighly.

"I heard Jake and Bella talk about it," she said off handedly, "That's not the point."

He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, I did, but I'm fighting it," he said, "I don't want to lose you Emily."

"If you imprinted on her, isn't it hurting you?"

"I don't care Emily!" he growled, "You were here first, you're more important than how I feel."

She shook her head with a sad smile.

"You're not hurting just you," she muttered.

"What?"

"Doesn't she feel the imprint too? Don't you wonder why she's always coming around, looking to you for advice instead of Embry? She may not understand it, but she's feeling it hard," Emily said.

"Just how long have you known?"

"Since the beach," Emily replied.

Sam ran a hand down his face and saw Emily smile slightly.

"You need to spend time with her while I'm gone, get to know her, and then you can decide who you want more," she said, "I'll be gone a month."

"Emily-"

"If you want me to even come back, you will promise me that you'll try things with her," Emily ordered.

The wolf in Sam was doing a happy dance at this proclamation but his heart was aching.

"Fine Emily," he said, "But I doubt it'll change anything."


	4. Chapter 4

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea._

_ Thank you reader5sam for your review! I hoped someone would like the interactions. I'm trying not to make it too heavy yet. =]  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>How the hell do I tell everyone? We've been together so long...<em>

"Sam?"

A hand snapped in front of his face and he looked up in surprise to see Rissa leaned over the table, smiling.

"We lost you," she said.

He was about to reply when Paul snaked his arms around Rissa.

"Hey babe, want to come play a game of football? It's tackle."

_Maybe she doesn't feel the imprint?_

Rissa looked completely shocked, and then did something that surprised the Sam and Paul. She pushed Paul off of her.

"I'm not your babe Paul," she said calmly, "I like you, as a friend, but not like that."

_Whoa, she pulled the friend card!_

"A friend?" Paul asked blandly, "Whatever."

He walked off and Rissa turned to Sam.

"Okay, I know I just said yesterday that guys were put in the friend zone too much, but Paul's just really not my type," she whispered.

"Why's that?" Sam asked.

She shrugged.

"I know he only wants in my pants and that's it, plus, I have an interest in someone else."

Sam winced. Of course she did.

"Well, I'm glad you realize what he's after," Sam sighed.

"It's a blessing, not being naïve," she replied, returning to the stove.

The scent of spaghetti wafted through the air as she lifted the lid.

"It's almost ready," she said, "I hope I made enough."

Sam eyed the two large pots as she gave him a worried glance.

"We should be okay," Sam said.

"Good, because I'm out of spaghetti noodles now."

"Do you need to go shopping?"

"Yeah, Embry is taking me tonight."

"I could do it," he offered.

She gave him a confused look but shrugged.

"Sure, if you don't mind," she replied.

"I need to get out of the house, I've been lazing around since Emily left," he said.

"Sam, can I ask you a question?"

He watched her set down the lid and lean over the table. The way she bowed, her chest was in plain sight and Sam couldn't stop a quick peek.

"Did Emily leave for good?" she whispered.

"What?"

That brought his gaze back up to her face where she chewed adorably on her lip.

"I know she was mad we spent the whole night together, she didn't leave for good did she?" Rissa asked softly.

"No, well, yes, I don't know."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh God, I ruined your relationship didn't I? I should never have came over that night. I-"

"Rissa, calm down, it's been a while coming," Sam said.

"How? You two had the perfect relationship," Rissa said.

"No we didn't things arose that we couldn't control and now things are different," he said, "She's gone for a month, in that time a decision is to be made."

"Oh," was all she said.

"Mmm, something smells good!"

_Of course Quil would ruin the perfect moment._

"It better! I slaved away at this," Rissa teased.

..

..

It was more than lust, but less than love. He couldn't make heads or tails of what he felt for the young girl. No matter what it was, it was one of the strongest forces he had ever felt. He took a deep breath and approached the Call house. With a few knocks on the door, he stepped back and waited. When there was no answer, he slowly opened the door, stepping in.

"Rissa? Embry?"

There was no response, until he heard a soft moan.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Again?_

He made his way down the hall, where the moans got louder.

"Rissa!" he called.

There was instantly silence.

"You down here?" he asked, pretending to not have heard her.

"Y-Yeah, give me a minute, I'm changing," she said.

It was obvious she was lying but he humored her as he came to her door.

"I was worried when you didn't answer the door, did you forget I was coming?" he asked.

"I must not have heard you, I was pretty busy writing," she said.

Another lie. He couldn't stop a slight gasp as the door flung open and her scent surrounded him.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

She gave him a large grin and he felt his resolve shaking. The smelled like heaven and she didn't even know it.

"Sam? Are you ready?"

He tried to speak but just settled for shaking his head. She gave him a worried look and pressed her hand to his cheek.

"You okay without Emily? You've seemed really distracted lately," she said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine," he assured her.

"If you're sure," she trailed off.

"I am, now let's head to the store," he said.

She smiled again and took his hand, pulling him along.

"Let's go then, I want to see if there are any sales on chocolate since I'll be doing the muffin baking for now."

As they exited the house, Embry approached them.

"Hey, I thought we were going to the store," Embry said.

"Sam's taking me," Rissa replied, "Needs to get some escape from the man cave."

"Way to make me sound like a hermit," Sam sighed.

"You kind of are, except for when it comes to the pack," Embry replied.

Sam shot him a glare, which shut him up immediately.

"How's Emily?" Embry asked.

"Haven't talk to her yet today, yesterday she said she was spending the day helping her grandmother," Sam replied.

"Well, send her my best wishes," Embry said, heading inside.

"Always sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong," Rissa sighed, "I hope he didn't bother you."

"I've known Embry for a couple years, it'd take a lot more than that to bother me," Sam replied, climbing into his car.

Rissa slid into the passenger seat and patted the dash.

"Let's get this bad boy going and stock up on some wolf food!" she said happily.

He couldn't stop a smile at her enthuasism.

"You seem happy," he said, pulling out of the spot.

"Well, I'm spending time with one of my best friends, why wouldn't I be happy?" she asked, flashing him a winning smile.

_Friend. There's that terrible word. _

"So, I'm curious," he started.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned you were interested in someone earlier, who is it?" Sam asked.

_Shit, why'd I ask that?_

"Oh, um-"

She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap, looking down.

"Rissa?"

"I can't tell you!" she said suddenly.

"Why not?" he inquired, now extremely curious.

"Because, it'd just cause problems," she said softly, "He's seeing someone."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes," she replied.

_Okay, it's either Jake or Seth, or maybe me? Could it be me?_

"I won't say a thing, you can tell me."

"Damn it Sam, just drop it!" she snapped.

He looked at her in surprise to see red staining her cheeks.

"It's not important," she said, returning to her quiet state, "He's happy."

Sam licked his lips, feeling nervous at his next question.

"Rissa, are you talking about me?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea._

_ Thank youlightbabe for your review! I loved it! I hope you enjoy where I'm going with it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Things were awkward to say the least. Rissa refused to admit to Sam who she was interested in, and ignored the question about him all together. It all seemed to point at him, but until she admitted it, he wouldn't take the next step. It was hard being around her without touching her or showing how he felt, especially since he promised Emily he'd take a crack at it.<p>

"How do you guys feel about pot pie?"

"Huh?"

She grinned and nudged him.

"Focus on the task at hand Sam, do you like pot pie?"

"Sure, we eat it occasionally," he said.

"Good, because I love it," she said.

"One of these nights, I'll cook for everyone, maybe do a barbecue," Sam said.

"That's be nice," she replied, "Looks like we're done, let's head up to the counter."

She began pushing the cart and Sam let out a sigh. Finally they were done. It seemed like it took hours but really they had only been there about thirty minutes. As they approached the counter, Sam watched Rissa take the stuff out of the cart.

"Do you want help?" he offered.

She shook her head and he grinned as she leaned incredibly far into the cart, fumbling with a jar of peanut butter.

"Here," he said, grabbing it quickly and setting it up on the belt.

She huffed but thanked him quietly. He looked up just in time to see the cashier checking out her revealed rear as she bent over the cart again.

"Just go grab the bags, I got this," he said gruffly.

"Sam, I-"

He silenced her with a nudge. She sighed and headed to the turnstile, while he put the rest of the food up.

"Anything else miss?" the young boy asked.

"Nope, that's it," she said, pulling out her wallet.

"Oh no you don't," Sam said.

"Wha-"

"It's for us so I'm paying," he said.

"No Sam," she replied.

He pushed her wallet down and pulled out his own.

"Sam, I swear, I'm going to beat you," she sighed, annoyance evident on her face.

"It's seventy-six fifty-five," the boy said.

Sam paid him and felt his inner wolf rile up as the young boy's gaze traveled down Rissa's body.

_She does look sexy as hell._

Sam quickly grabbed the rest of the bags and slipped his arm around Rissa's shoulders.

"Come on Ris, let's go," Sam said, pulling her along.

She gave him a confused look paired with red cheeks, and he felt his stomach flop.

_God, when did I become such a softie?_

As they made their way to the car, Sam felt his gait naturally match hers.

"Sam, not that I mind, but why are you holding me?"

"That boy kept checking you out," Sam said.

"So? It's not like I'm dating anyone," she replied.

_You should be!_

"It bothered me, plus you're interested in someone else," he said, "No need to let anyone think you're welcoming others."

She shrugged.

"It's unrequited love," she said, "It'll never happen."

"Just who is so stupid that they don't notice you?" he asked.

She let out a chuckle.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out," she said in a sing-song voice.

..

..

Night time was the worst. He had the bed all to himself and it was incredibly lonely. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, trying to figure out a way to sleep. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is here at this time of night?"

He made his way to the door and opened it right as another knock sounded. To his surprise, he was greeted with tantalizing scents of honey and cinnamon.

"Rissa," he said.

She turned and looked confused.

"How'd you know it was me? You couldn't even see my face," she asked.

"You're the only short person that comes here, and you have a unique smell," he admitted.

"Like what? I don't stink do I?!"

Sam couldn't stop a chuckle.

"What do you need Rissa?"

"Well, this is embarrassing, but I've been kicked out for the night," she said, "Em wants the house to him and Rachel."

_Are the ancestors just _trying_ to push us together?_

"Well, I've got the construction job in the morning so no staying up late, but you're more than welcome to take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Sam, you wouldn't be able to sleep on that couch if you tried, I'll take the couch," she said.

"I wouldn't feel right having you on the couch," he said.

Then a devious thought entered his head.

_We could sleep together._

He quickly shook the thought from his mind and sighed.

"We could share the bed, I mean, I'd take my own blankets and I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," she said.

"Isn't that my line?" he asked teasingly.

She smirked.

"You're the one in the relationship so I think it's different," she said.

"So if I wasn't in a relationship you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself?"

It was obvious he caught her off-guard by the look on her face.

"I- Uh- Oh goodness," she laughed, "You got me. How could I keep my hands to myself with such a sexy beast?"

Now he was surprised.

"Really now?" he asked.

She grinned and nudged him.

"You know you're sexy," she muttered, "Now are we sharing or am I sleeping on the couch?"

He hesitated, wondering just what Emily would think, but then he remembered his promise to try.

"Follow me."

She hooked her arm in his and followed him down the hall. He stopped by the closet to grab an extra blanket and then continued to the bed.

"Nice, you've got a king size! Mine is only a twin, although it is just for one person, ah, am I babbling? I'm just nervous I guess, I've never shared a bed with someone before, even my best friend and-"

"Best friend huh?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Unless you're against it," she said.

"No, no, I'm okay with it," he said.

_No I'm not! I shouldn't be in the friend zone, she should be feeling the imprint by now._

He let out a short sigh and tossed the blanket on the bed, following right after. The bed slightly dipped down as she climbed in next to him.

"Wow, you've got memory foam!" she said happily, "I might have to steal Emily's spot from now on."

He couldn't stop a smile at the thought. Sleeping next to her every night was very appealing.

"Sorry, that was rude wasn't it?" she asked quietly.

He looked over and noticed she was chewing on her lip again.

"Rude how?"

"You two are having problems and here I am joking about replacing her, it's not right," she said.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"I wouldn't mind you sleeping here, especially while she's gone," he said quietly.

He heart her heart race and she gasped just the slightest bit.

"You don't mean that," she mumbled.

"I do, like you said, you're one of my best friends, and if I had to choose anyone, it'd be you," he said.

_Way to sound like a sap Sam, fucking idiot!_

Luckily she smiled, apparently not thinking too much on it.

"Same here Sam, I'd choose you to be my cuddle buddy over anyone," she said.

His heart jumped slightly at her admission.

"Well cuddle buddy, come here," he said, sticking his arm out.

She hesitated but scooted closer until she was laying on his arm.

"Are you sure Emily won't mind?" she asked, biting her lip adorably.

"For all extensive purposes, Emily and I aren't together, and she doesn't care," Sam said.

She nodded and he noticed her scoot closer until her head was next to his chest. Her eyes started closing and she smiled gently.

"Good night Sam," she muttered.

"Good night Rissa," he mumbled.

As she fell into slumber, Sam felt sleep calling his name as well. He took one last glance down at the small girl in his embrace and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I do NOT own Twilight or anything about it. I only own Rissa Call and my idea._

_ Thanks for all the favorites and follows guys!  
><em>

* * *

><p>He startled slightly as a soft breath tickled his chest. His eyes cracked open and he saw Rissa, just staring at his chest. He kept his breathing level, taking the time to watch her. Her hazel eyes scanned over him as she lifted a hand. Her fingertips gently touched his shoulder, running down to his collarbone in a soft caress. Curiosity burned at his throat, wanting to ask her why she was touching him, but he held back. He was too interested in seeing what she would do next. Her hand relaxed against his collarbone, slightly chilly against his skin.<p>

"Oh Sam," she murmured.

She bit her lip and leaned closer, planting her lips gently next to her hand.

_Holy shit!_

He had never felt something so sweet and yet slightly erotic at the same time. He wanted so badly to kiss her and hold her, but he didn't want to push things. He closed his eyes as his alarm suddenly rang.

_Damn it! Of course it's six thirty._

He felt her jump away and let himself pretend wake up.

"Rissa, you awake?"

She didn't reply, facing away from him now, and he smirked. Now she was playing, how funny. He leaned over and ran his hand down her arm.

"Rissa, hey, wake up," he murmured.

She groaned and rolled over, looking him in the eyes.

"It's time already?"

He nodded and she sighed.

"Okay, do I have time to make breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure, I have to shower so feel free to make what you want," he said, climbing from the bed.

As he headed for the bathroom, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Erm, Sam?"

He stopped suddenly and felt her small body run into him.

"Sorry," he said, turning, "What'd you need?"

"What do you want to eat?" she asked, backing up.

"Whatever you want to make," he said, "I don't mind."

"So you're okay with French toast?" she asked.

He nodded and she smiled, apparently happy.

"Good, it's my favorite!"

She, literally, bounced away and he smiled after her. She was so refreshing. Even though he was just five years older than her, she felt so young and carefree. It was a fresh breath of air in his life. His shower went by rapidly and soon he was in the kitchen were French toast was on the table, still steaming.

"So where are you going to be working today?" Rissa asked, pushing her hair from her face as she sat down.

He joined her and took a bite quickly.

"Just on the other side of town," he said, "Mrs. Parish wants a garage built for her new car."

"Ah, exciting stuff," she replied, grinning, "So when do you think you'll be done?"

"Well, we have four men on staff and it's about a four day project so we'll be quitting around three," he said, "Why?"

"Because, I wanted to make sure you'd be back in time for dinner," she explained, "Can't eat without the alpha."

"Paul, Jared, and Jake are in the crew too so they'll be gone as well," he said.

She nodded her head and took a bite of her French toast.

"Will you need lunch?"

This took him by surprise.

"Uh, usually I just pick something up from the grocery store," he said.

"Nonsense, I can whip up something, even if it's just a few sandwiches," she said, "No need to spend money when you can have something homemade, unless you don't want it of course."

He chuckled and nodded.

"You're cute when you ramble."

Bam! Instantly her face turned red and she looked away.

"Yes, I'll take a few sandwiches if you're up for it," he said.

"Okay, I'll start on those," she said.

She headed to the counter and pulled out lunch meat and bread, easily whipping up four sandwiches in just a few minutes. She put them in a container and turned with a smile.

"I enjoy having someone to feed during the day, Embry is usually too busy at the shop to need me," she said.

"You're welcome to feed me anytime," he joked.

"I'll make good on that offer, you'll never go hungry again," she said, handing the Tupperware container over.

Their fingers brushed slightly and she turned quickly, making herself busy with dishes.

"Well, I have to go Ris, see you at your house for dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be about five," she said.

"Sounds good to me, see you later then," he said, leaving the table.

..

..

"Why do you smell like Rissa?" Jacob asked.

"She had to spend the night," Sam said.

That made Jacob's eyes widen.

"What?!"

"Embry kicked her out of the house," Sam said.

"Still doesn't explain why her scent is all over you," Paul added.

Sam let out a sigh and said, "It's none of your business."

"Dude, are you cheating on Emily?" Jacob asked loudly.

"What? He'd never do that!" Jared said, appearing from the structure.

_Time for the truth. I wonder how they'll handle it._

"For now, Emily and I are not together," Sam said solemnly.

"What?!"

The surprise was undeniable, even for Paul.

"She said we were on a break while she left," Sam explained.

"Why?" Jared asked.

_To tell them or not. It's not really their business, but maybe if they knew Paul would leave her alone._

That made him smile inside.

"She found out I imprinted," he said, "Not that it's any of your business."

"You didn't imprint on Emily?!" Jacob asked.

"No," he said shortly.

"Then who?"

Paul's eyes widened.

"You imprinted on Rissa didn't you?" he asked, "That's why you were so pissed when I was flirting with her."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue.

"Really? Rissa?" Jared asked.

"Yeah," Sam said, "Break's over, let's get back to work."

"But there's so many questions!" Jacob said, "You can't just go back to work after that."

"We have a deadline to meet," Sam said curtly, "Now, back to work."


End file.
